monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rjwstar/MGQ world`s various untold informations - Torotoro blog Q
In Ask.fm(http://ask.fm/torotorotoroto2), there was some Q&A wrote by Trtr about various untold informations about MGQ world. Unfortunately, the page has deactivated by now. And there`s little in blog. http://b.dlsite.net/RG07939/archives/51675465.html http://b.dlsite.net/RG07939/archives/51677269.html Some informations revealed: 1.In the original trilogy, it is really hard for humans to learn magic. To use magic, one must spend his/her whole life learning it. 2.In other endings(like Kitsune ending), Alice will watch them through magic crystal globe, gone mad, crushing globes, and Tamamo will take care of its remains. 3.Lucifina`s illness was surely caused by Ilias. It happened like this: Ilias: "See. In human body like that, you get hurt easily. So return to you own angel form and come back. Then you`ll be Okay." But Lucifina refuse and died as a human. Then Ilias get really sad and upset, spreading the illness to villagers especially who harassed Lucifina ang Luka. 4.Population ratio in mgq world: Humans(100) Monsters(10) Angels(1) 5. Alice 8th(Black Alice) had no daughter. After her fall, bloodline of Alice 7th`s younger sister successed the throne. 6. When a monster had sealed by Angel Halo, one who have equal(or greater) energy compare to that of the monster, can untie the seal. But to resurrect powerful ones like Black Alice and Promestein, there`s veeeeeeery few people to do it. And if one can use Angel Halo proficiently, he/she can eradicate a monster/angel completely. 7. When the invasion of angels occured, Crab Girl was on her training at beach, then suddenly attacked by an angel, counterattack with Crab Beam, have victory. 8. Reason why some angels have bizzare shape:Ilias or angel who in charge of creation of other angels(like Eggiel) got some creative idea -> experiment it -> EPIC FAIL 9. After the death of Ilias, heaven had completely gone. 10. Like monsters, angels also gain energy from human`s sperm. Yet, it is not necessary for them. 11. Why eden naked? -> Because she`s quite busy... 12. Because there`s a lot of material left by Promestein, Mechanical chimeras can repair themselves after ending. 13. Monster race which had most numerous number = Insect monsters. Secondery, plants. 14. Cooking skill of 4 knights: Granberia: WILD Alma Elma: normal Tamamo: Good Erubetie: ??? Black Alice: ALLROUNDER. 15. It is possible for 4 spirits, angels and chimeras(even mechanical ones) to get pregnant(if they want). 16. Q:What will happen if Luka say "Grandma!" to Ilias? A: She will turn him into a pile of ashes. 17. Ressurection skill by Artiste familly :increases physical ability to 130%~150%, decreases magical ability quite much. 18. In succubus form, Sara`s power is equal to that of a queen-class monster. 19. After Heinrich sealed, the Angel Halo have been sealed somewhere, yet Tamamo had stole it. 20. Even after ending, Alice`s cooking skill is quite poor, and Tamamo finally give away to teach it. 21. Alchohol endurment ability: All monster lords: VERY BAD. This is why drinking is prohibited through monster lord bloodline. Granberia: She does not drink that much... Tamamo, Alma Elma: GET MAD(same as monster lords) Erubetie: ??? Luka: His mom completely prohibited drinking while she`s alive. Seems like she also get mad by alchohol before... 22. To Micaela and Lucifina, Eden was like younger sister(yet not that friendly) 23. After Lazarus`s death, villagers constructed his statue(yet not that accurate shaped, quite more handsome shaped). 24. Q: How did Chrome altered Frederika into that tank-form? A: Mimicrying Promestein`s work. 25. Reason why 4 knights participated the monsterlord-decising battle Granberia: To test her skills Alma Elma: Her friend submitted participation without her permission. Tamamo: As described in game Erubetie : For her slime people. 26. Q: Why didn`t Ilias come to baptise Luka? A: Because of Alice`s FACE-PUNCH, she got a bruise on her chick(and it is really shame for her to show it to humans...) 27. Even after ending, Crab girl still training herself to beat Luka. 28. Chrome does not have shower that much. She`s quite dirty. 29. Q. What happens if there`s disease like AIDS or HIV in mgq world? A: There`s no such disease in mgq world. And even if such disease occurs, god-beings will eradicate it. 30. Alice can fly(a pair of wings pop out of her waist) 31. Q: Why there`s all same language among the human countries? A: Because there was no Babel tower. 32. Q: In Ilias religion, human-monster sex is prohibited. Then what about homosexual sex? A: Not prohibited. 33. Normally, when her daughter grown enough to success mother`s throne, a monster lord will hand it over to daughter and leave. 34. IQ : Tamamo: Very high Alice: Undine, Salamander: High Luka, Granberia, Alma Elma, Erubetie, Gnome: Normal Sylph: Airhead 35. Q: Are there idiots who really fooled by Dagon girl`s disguise? A: Kraken Queen does. 36. Q: 3 sages in cave`s strength? A: Much weaker than a normal farmer. 37. Q: Can we see Amira`s H-scene in next games? A: NEVER. 38. Q: Lucifina was specialized at front attack, Micaela was specialized at intercepting attack, then what about Eden? Defence? Power? A: High loyalty. 39. Q: What lefts from Eden except of loyalty towards Ilias? A: Tentacles. 40. Q: The Imp and Luka(before adventure), who`s the strongest? A: Equal. 41. Q: Luka`s standing-illust in part 3 looks FREAKIN AWSOME, can he FLY? A: He can BREAKTHROUGH ATMOSPHERE WITH BARE BODY.(Honestly, there would be a battle OUTSIDE OF ATMOSPHERE, yet canceled.) ---- Should we add this infos on each articles? Category:Blog posts